Yoshi's Biggest Comeback In The Star Carnival
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The Star Carnival has it all and Yoshi needs a big win to become the Superstar. Can he make a comeback to win for himself? Read on to find out.


**In this Mario Party 8 fanfic, Yoshi needs to be the Superstar. Can he make a comeback?**

Our story begins at the Star Carnival where Yoshi, Luigi, Boo, and Toadette just finished the 50-turn game. The scores are, in stars: Yoshi has 9, Luigi has 12, Boo has 6 and Toadette has 8. The only way for Yoshi to win is to get all of the bonus stars.

"It's time to announce the winners of the Bonus Stars!" MC Ballyhoo started, "If you win the Bonus Star, your Star total will increase by 1!"

Feeling pumped. Yoshi needs all 3 to stay in to be tied for 1st place.

"The first Bonus Star is… the Minigame Star!" MC Ballyhoo shouted, "This star goes to the person who won the most coins in the minigames. And the winner is… Yoshi!"

"Yes, that's 1!" Yoshi shouted as MC gives the star to him. Now he has 10.

"Next is the Shopping Star, this one goes to the person who spent the most coins at the shops. The Bonus Star goes to… Yoshi, again!" MC said as Yoshi is awarded with another one.

Yoshi said, "Yes, now I have 11. One more and I'm tied for the lead. Well, this is it, the last Bonus Star!"

"Yoshi needs one more to be tied for the lead as we announce the winner of the Running Star award." Ballyhoo said, "It all comes down to this, the final Bonus Star goes to… Yoshi!"

"Yes, I'm tied for the lead, I'm tied for the lead!" Yoshi shouted as he is awarded with the final Bonus Star.

Ballyhoo announced the final results and said, "This is it, the person with the most Stars is declared the winner and that person is the Superstar. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's see it!" Everyone shouted

"Here we go, the winner, or should I say winners are Yoshi and Luigi. It's a tie!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi and Luigi are tied in Stars.

"We have a tie in Stars so that means the person with the most coins is officially the winner of the match." Ballyhoo said as Yoshi and Luigi are waiting for the results. "Luigi, your final coin count is… 40!" Luigi clapped in relief as Big Top announced the final coin count for Yoshi.

"Big Top, can you give us the final coin count for Yoshi, please?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

"Yes!" Big Top replied as Yoshi is about to reveal his final coin count. "Yoshi, your final coin count is… 40!"

"Oh, no, that means we have a tie in coins." MC said, "So, there is only one more way to decide our winner and that is by hitting a Dice Block. Here's how the Dice Block tiebreaker works: On top of you is a Dice Block and you must hit it to see your number. The player with the highest number is declared the winner and that person is the Superstar!!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi and Luigi are about to hit the block to declare the winner of the match. MC Ballyhoo started the tie breaker with Luigi and said, "Luigi, let's start with you. All you have to do is to hit the block and see your number. Once you hit the block, that is the number to beat for Yoshi. OK? Now go ahead and hit the Dice Block"

Luigi nodded and jumped to the block with a good punch, revealing a 9.

"Luigi rolled a 9", shouted Ballyhoo, "Well done Luigi. Now all Yoshi needs is a 10. So Yoshi, looks like Luigi has a tough number to beat for you and the number that Luigi rolled is a 9."

"That's a big number but what do I need to win?" Yoshi asked.

"To win the game, you need a 10," Ballyhoo replied, "If you roll a 10, then you are the Superstar!"

"OK, I'll go for it!" Yoshi shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Well, we're here for you and we wish you the best of luck, Yoshi."

"Thank you, MC!"

Then Ballyhoo shouted, "Lights, please!"

The lights dimmed, the stage is set, the crowd is silent and the tension is high as Yoshi is just seconds away from winning the match.

"Yoshi, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"All right, you need a 10. That's all you need to win but, anything less than 9 and Luigi is our winner. Got it?"

"Got it, MC. 10 to win, less than 9 to lose."

"Well, this is it. It all comes down to this big moment! Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath and get ready because it's time for the final roll. Yoshi..."

The crowd chanted Yoshi's name as MC is about to say the famous words.

"HIT THE DICE BLOCK!!"

It all comes down to this. Yoshi needs a 10 to win. He thought for a moment and said, _"This is it, all I need is a 10 to become the Superstar. Everything that I've done so far in this game rides on this final hit of the block. Well, here we go."_

He took a deep breath and counted to 3, "1... 2... 3... **_GO!!_**"

He jumped to the block and gave it a perfect hit with a punch from his hand.

"This is it, here it comes…" MC said.

"Oh, what number did Yoshi rolled. I'm so excited to see the number, MC. What is it?" Big Top asked him.

"Well, let's find out Big Top. The number that Yoshi rolled is..."

"_Come on, show me a 10 please." _Yoshi thought as he closed his eyes, hoping to see the number he needs to win. He held his breath and waited for the result.

And then...

And then...

A number appeared from from the block. Yoshi opened his eyes and said, "It's... a... _**10!!**_"

"It's a 10, it's a 10 which means, the winner is… Yoshi!!" MC Ballyhoo shouted as confetti fell on the winner.

"I am? Did I win?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi. You rolled a 10, Luigi rolled a 9 so therefore... you win!" he replied.

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Yoshi wins the game. Yoshi shouted his name for his big win, "YOSHI!"

"Congratulations Yoshi, you rolled a 10. How do you feel to be the winner?" Ballyhoo asked. Yoshi smiled.

"It feels awesome. The first thing I noticed that I was behind by 3 stars, then I got a tie in both stars and coins, and when I got to the Dice Block tiebreaker, I took a deep breath and waited for a 10 to come and then… BAM! I got the number that I need to be declared the winner and now, here I am!"

"Well played, Yoshi. Do you want to compete in another round to defend your title?"

Yoshi smiled for a second and said, "I love this game, I'm ready to go again!"

And so, Yoshi had a great time as he was the champion and the crowd loved it.


End file.
